


Ever Since New York

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Misty and Cordelia go to New York, Rated M for future chapters even though i still dont really know what I'm doing, but Cordelia won't go anywhere without Misty, but it improves I promise!!!, cause they both deserve it after the apocalypse, really just pure fluff, theyre just so stinkin cute I can't stop, theyre not together yet because that's my FAVORITE trope, this first chapter still isnt the best with Misty's accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Mallory and Misty team up to surprise Cordelia with a weekend in New York.Misty promises Cordelia (and herself) that they're going to have the time of their lives. Neither expected exactly how that would  pan out..(Nothing really to do with the Harry Styles song, I just like the way the title flowed :P)





	1. Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo again! 
> 
> This is my first multi chapter ficlet in so many years, and I'm really proud of how it came out. I just love these precious dorks!!!! :')
> 
> Get ready for a RIDE over the next five chapters lol. Fair warning: this is FULL of all your favorite tropes!!! lmao 
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
It had been Mallory who had suggested when the apocalypse had ended, that Cordelia should take some time off to herself and go somewhere to relax for a little while.  
  
Mallory had enlisted Misty's help in convincing the Supreme that she needed a vacation, and the moment the older woman had softly mentioned to the younger blonde that she wished to return to New York someday, after they had finished watching a movie together late one night a few months after everyone had returned safely to the coven. The necromancer had sent word to Mallory and the powerful young witch had immediately booked them two tickets to JFK, knowing Cordelia would refuse to go any further than the grocery store without Misty by her side; And once Cordelia had fallen asleep that night Misty tiptoe'd across the room to help Mallory pick out the nicest hotel room the girls could possibly afford to book.  
  
That's how Cordelia found herself sitting in the gorgeous, much too large for two people New York City hotel suite with Misty by her side, unpacking their belongings excitedly and putting them away into the drawers and closet for their five day stay.  
  
"Y'know," The Supreme smiled softly, getting up from the bed to stand behind the beautiful free spirit she called her best friend, and looping her arms around the swamp witch's slim waist before resting her head on her shoulder amongst wild blonde curls, "At first, I was _so_ mad at you and Mallory for dragging us on that plane and doing all this under my nose--- You both know I _hate_ flying--- But it's sweet that you would pick up on how badly I wanted to come back to New York after we saw that movie, I haven't been here since I was a little girl... It'll be nice to experience it as an adult with someone I love."  
  
Misty turned in the Supreme's arms then, burying the shorter woman in a massive, tight hug and giving her friend an innocent little peck on her cheek, making the skin there burn all the way through Cordelia's body, down to her heart.  
  
The older woman had always harboured more than friendly feelings for the younger witch, and especially so since she had made her final, permanent return from hell four months ago. However, Cordelia had made a silent promise to herself and to Misty that she wouldn't speak of these feelings with the necromancer until she was sure that romance or a lover was something Misty even wanted in life, having spent most of it in exile. She would never forgive herself if acting on her feelings frightened Misty away, if the love she had for the beautiful swamp witch made her fearful or confused around the Supreme, the woman who had become her other half.  
  
"Anything for you, Delia," Misty smiled, her words muffled by way of her lips buried in the Supreme's hair, "Ya brought me back, I still don't quite know how but ya did... An' I missed you so much, when Mallory mentioned the whole thing to me I just knew we had to come here. I just wanted to say thanks in any way I could, y'know? So while we're here, 's all on me. 'Kay? Dinner, Broadway, shopping, whatever you wanna do, it's all my treat---"  
  
Cordelia tried to protest then, wanting to insist that she could pay her own way around or for at least _some_ of whatever outings and meals Misty had planned for them that week (She still didn't know what was on their itinerary for the week ahead, Misty had insisted that it all be kept a secret). The Cajun wouldn't hear her protests, though, immediately pressing two fingers to those perfect lips, shutting the Supreme up before she could make a sound.  
  
"Hush, Delia. I mean it, ya deserve this! I saved up just for this, an' so I can completely spoil ya rotten this week! But I'll tell ya what..." Misty smirked, letting her sentence hang incomplete for just a moment, "If ya want... Take me to dinner on Friday night. You get all dressed up real pretty like ya do, find a restaurant that sounds real good, and I'll let ya pay for dinner just that one time. That sound like a deal, darlin'?"  
  
Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was for Misty to talk her in or out of anything, squeezing the sweet Cajun as close to her body as she could. She still hadn't gotten her fill of showering the sweet, death-cheating girl with love and affection since she had returned to the coven safe and sound, wanting to hold, kiss and touch her as much as she could every time they were even so much as in the same room.  
  
"Ugh, you know I can't say no to you, Misty Day!" The Supreme giggled, "Fine, fine! You have yourself a deal."  
  
********  
  
A few hours had passed since the two women had finished unpacking their things, and they had decided rather than getting dressed and going out for dinner that night, they would get comfortable, order room service, and when it got dark enough Cordelia would take Misty to experience Times Square for the first time in all its glory.

The Supreme had never been one for bustling crowds or bright light shows, but she knew the devoutly Christian-raised, sheltered bohemian girl would be fascinated by it all, she could already practically see the wide eyed, awestruck look the Cajun's face would wear looking upon the glittering lights as she and Misty snuggled close lazily on the gigantic king sized bed in their room, idly browsing the room service menu and letting her thoughts wander off as her eyes drifted closed with exhaustion. That 5am flight and the anxiety she got when flying had really taken it's toll.  
  
When Cordelia yawned, Misty turned her attention from a delicious sounding pasta dish in the big black book to her friend cuddled up beside her, running one hand through her hair as the other reached down to the foot of the bed, grabbing her earlier discarded shawl and laying it and her arm comfortably over the Supreme with a sugar sweet smile.  
  
"Aw, Delia...! There ya go, you rest ya pretty eyes for awhile... Don't worry, I'll wake ya when dinner gets here. I just gotta follow the instructions on the top of the page to order, right?"  
  
"Mhm..." The older blonde mumbled sleepily, taking Misty's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly for just a moment. "Thank you, Misty... Thank you for all of this... I love you so much..."  
  
The Cajun's heart stopped as Cordelia said the words, so small and innocent in tone as she drifted to sleep. Cordelia had told her she loved her many times, in many ways other than the three little words alone, but this time shook Misty to the core at how sweet it sounded when they were cuddled up like that, all alone and sharing body heat in that gigantic bed. It was preciously intimate, almost as if...  
  
_Shut up, Misty_ , the necromancer scolded herself for letting her thoughts drift so far out of control, _Stop thinking about Miss Cordelia like that. She's not even... Oh what was the word Coco used... A lesbian? And neither are you! She was married to a man... Lesbians don't marry men. You will never be together, just let it go and thank God you lived to spend more time with her, as your_ friend.  
  
So Misty did just that and sent a prayer to God for allowing her a fourth chance at a long life with her favourite person by her side, but never let the intrusive thoughts of the Supreme go completely, simply tucking them away to unload another day as she coaxed the woman she called her best friend into sleep with soft fingertips dancing across her skin and through her hair; Keeping her safe and warm until it was time to wake her for dinner.  
  
_I love you too, Cordelia._


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Misty finally get ready to go out for their dinner date. And it's as adorable and awkward as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little later than last night! 
> 
> The Friday section spans the next couple of chapters, because you know I couldn't just make this sweetness a single one! ;)

Cordelia had kept her deal with Misty, and the two women spent their entire morning cuddled in bed (Cordelia was going to _murder_ the person who coerced Mallory into booking them a one bed hotel room) and browsing through the Supreme's phone, trying to find a suitable restaurant she could take Misty to that evening. It took longer than expected but when they finally found a cute, upscale little Italian restaurant with good reviews a few blocks from their hotel, Cordelia smiled and got up suddenly from their cozy little situation, planting a soft kiss on those golden curls she loved and promised she would be back soon, that she wanted to pick up something for breakfast.  
  
Misty waited anxiously for the next forty-five minutes, drifting off to sleep for just a few minutes before waking again, jumping out of bed and pacing the floor only a couple of times before the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing the Supreme struggling to keep it open with several bags in her hands, two of which were breakfast and the other much larger, which Misty recognized as an expensive boutique around the corner they had wandered into the day before, on a sightseeing walk around the city.  
  
"Delia..." Misty started, bounding forward and thanking her friend for breakfast with a smile and a barely there kiss to her cheek, as she took the small brown bags from the Supreme and laid them on one of the bedside tables, backing up to gaze down at the large package the older woman still held. "What's in the bag, darlin'? ...Cordelia Goode, what did you do?!"  
  
Cordelia only smirked, pulling a large white box out of the bag and placing it in Misty's lap where she now sat on the edge of the bed. The Supreme gave the younger woman an encouraging look, nodding for her to open it. Hesitantly, Misty untied the black silk ribbon that held the box together, letting it fall to the ground as she pulled the top off the box and peeled back a few layers of tissue paper, revealing a small pile of deep burgundy velvet.  
  
_The dress in the window they had just walked by had to be the most beautiful thing Misty had ever laid her eyes on. Smiling brightly, she tugged on Cordelia's hand and dragged her into the boutique, eyeing the dress the entire time. The store was all Misty through and through, with fairy lights and plants of all sorts decorating every surface that wasn't occupied by flowing dresses or breezy, low cut tops. The swamp witch looked around in amazement at everything she saw, until she finally saw it again._  
  
_The floor length dress dangled from a wooden hanger on the far wall, deep red velvet shimmering under the warm glow of the store as Misty reached forward to run a hand over it, amazed. She had never thought a piece of clothing could be so beautiful. The skirt was long and sleek, and the top half plunged almost to the waistline, in a classic Marilyn Monroe silhouette that Cordelia already knew would look unbelievable on her gorgeous, free spirited friend. She already knew that the woman she loved in secret could pull off anything she wanted to, she was just that beautiful._  
  
_After convincing Misty to try it on, seeing how happy she looked and how beautiful she felt in it, only for the Cajun to be immediately crushed by the price tag and sadly tugging on Cordelia's hand to leave once she had pulled the offending item off in a flash, the Supreme knew she would return for that dress before they left the city._  
  
And she had done just that this morning, knowing that she had to do _something_ to show her appreciation for the beautiful Cajun girl with the massive heart who had worked so hard to pull this trip together.  
  
"It's for tonight," Cordelia spoke sweetly, laying her hands atop the shaking necromancer's own as they held the dress in disbelief, her mouth gaping still in surprise. "For dinner. I saw the way you looked at yourself in it, you deserve to feel that special and beautiful always. Misty, don't you dare tell me to take it back!" She scolded playfully, seeing the younger woman's lips move silently in shock, trying to refuse the lavish gift. "I'm not going to take it back, I threw out the receipt on the way here. You loved this dress yesterday and if I may say so myself, looked absolutely ravishing in it... You deserve it after everything you've been through, after everything you've done for me on this trip. I swear it, it's my gift to you for being so wonderful to me."  
  
"But two _hundred_ dollars Dee, that's too much for a dress---!" Misty tried to protest to no avail, and playfully Cordelia cast a spell to magically press the Cajun's lips together just for a second, so as not to scare her, before releasing them again.  
  
"Nope! Money is no object when it comes to you, sweetheart; I would buy you the moon if you asked me to." Cordelia knew the words she spoke were entirely too romantic, something someone would only say to their lover, but it all still felt like something she needed to say. She would give Misty anything she wanted if it would make her happy; All she had to do was ask.  
  
"Cordelia Goode," Misty whined, her tone playful and loving as she placed the dress gingerly back in its box before grabbing the Supreme's hands, pulling her down to sit next to her as the Cajun wrapped the older woman in a breath-stealing hug, "You're too damn good to me, darlin'... I ain't ever deserved you."  
  
_You deserve far more than I could ever give you, Misty._ Cordelia thought, _You deserve the entire universe._  
  
Shaking her head at her own self deprecation the Supreme smiled gently, running her fingers through wild gold curls for what felt like the millionth time in such a short amount of days.  
  
"Yes you do, silly! You deserve everything good in this world. You _are_ everything good in this world... I love you, Misty."  
  
"I love ya more!"  
  
" _Sure_ you do! Not possible!" Cordelia giggled at the goofy exchange, relief washing over her after she had accidentally proclaimed her love for the gorgeous swamp witch in the heat of the moment. Misty had taken it as nothing more than part of their usual sweet exchange of loving words, and for that Cordelia was grateful. At least for now.  
  
Misty shook her head defiantly, placing both hands on Cordelia's cheeks to force her to look into striking aqua eyes, grinning playfully. " _Well_ , I love ya _most_! Ha!" And that was that, Misty crossed her arms in victory and gave the older woman a teasingly smug smile, a faint blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.  
  
_Holy shit, she's blushing. What do I...?_  
  
But just as Cordelia was about to break their suddenly awkward silence, Misty reached over and pulled a bagel out of one of the bags, handing it off to the Supreme quickly before returning her gaze to the breakfast in her hands.  
  
*********  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly, and the two witches spent a few hours before their dinner reservation getting ready on separate ends of the gigantic suite, unintentionally meeting in the hallway to the front door five minutes to eight fully dressed and knocking each other nearly breathless.  
  
Since her return from Hell Misty had taken to wearing less eye makeup than she had when she had first arrived at the coven, but tonight she had drawn soft lines of brown shadow around her eyes, accentuating their striking blue hue beautifully. She wore no other makeup besides, the natural blush in her cheeks and a sweet smattering of freckles across her nose that had deepened over the summer the only thing she needed to look absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was left wild and cascaded down her back in waves, and the velvet gown Cordelia had surprised her with hung beautifully on her tall, slim frame, clinging to all the right places and flowing almost to the floor, the hem just barely revealing a pair of freshly cleaned combat boots.  
  
"I..." Misty stammered, her cheeks going up in flames under Cordelia's gaze, "I feel... Weird, Delia. Like my chest is gonna come flyin' outta here at any moment. I didn't feel this _exposed_ in the store, I don't know why... I'm sorry..." She apologized softly, her voice cracking as she turned ninety degrees from the Supreme, crossing her arms over herself to hide the expanses of skin that were bare.  
  
"Here, let's try something..." Cordelia immediately came to the Cajun's rescue, removing her own worn leather jacket and draping it over the shy swamp witch, effectively covering her shoulders and a portion of her chest.  
  
"There you go, darling! Just needed a finishing touch. You look _beautiful_ , Misty, I promise you. Why are you apologizing, sweetheart? I know it's a little revealing. You probably aren't used to something this dramatic, hm?"  
  
Misty nodded, the flush in her cheeks deepening at Cordelia's loving, encouraging words. "My mama woulda had me slapped silly if she saw me in somethin' like this!"  
  
"But now you're a fully grown, beautiful woman, and your mama isn't here to tell you what you can or can't wear. You're allowed to feel sexy every once in awhile! You pull it off so well, you'll grow used to it. You're just nervous because it's new for you, and that's alright. My god, you're so beautiful..." Cordelia smiled softly as she took Misty's hands and tugged them from around herself and admired the swamp witch's entire getup, heart pounding in her chest. Misty was such an innocent, so youthful and full of wonder that the Supreme forgot that, years in Hell aside, the Cajun was in her late twenties now; A fully grown woman who deserved to feel beautiful and adored and _sexy_ , because she was.  
  
"You're so beautiful..." The Supreme repeated tearfully, cupping that angelic face in her hands as she admired the swamp witch's beauty. She was alive, and she was happy and _god_ she was the most gorgeous creation Cordelia had ever laid eyes on. Make no wonder she had been born to devoutly Christian parents, for a woman like Misty could only have come directly from heaven itself.  
  
"Ya think 'm sexy, Miss Cordelia?" Misty's quiet question burst straight through the Supreme's heartfelt words, looking up from where her gaze had come to rest on Misty's lips and simply smiling shyly, answering her question silently.  
  
"I do, because you are." Cordelia finally confirmed verbally, pulse throbbing in her ears at the embarrassment she felt from being caught maybe going a step too far with her words. "Your gigantic heart is sexy... Your brilliant mind... Your spirit; Your laugh is sexy, your smile... It's not just your clothes or your beauty that make you sexy, it's your soul. But that dress certainly doesn't hurt, either." Cordelia grinned, slightly awkwardly, hoping Misty wasn't freaked out by the sudden admission.  
  
Finally able to suppress all of the adoring thoughts she was admitting she had about the Cajun the Supreme backed up just slightly from her friend, her hands trailing down from her face to lightly rub over leather clad arms as Misty slipped hers into the sleeves of Cordelia's jacket, smiling so preciously that it took all of the older woman's strength not to launch forward and press kisses all over that unbelievably perfect face of hers.  
  
"Thank ya, Delia..." Misty responded warmly, moving ever so slightly to catch one of the Supreme's hands in hers to start guiding her towards the door, "Ya ready?"  
  
"I'm _starving_ , let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i love love love reading any comments you guys have! ♡


	3. Friday, Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty's dinner date takes a very unexpected, but welcomed, turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the character of Liz, I was going for a modernized take on the Countess just for fun but feel free to picture whoever you want! ♡

The little Italian restaurant was even more beautiful in person; Small and intimate but decorated lavishly, oak tables dotting the floor and black leather booths lining the furthest wall. Misty and Cordelia were now settled comfortably into one of those booths under the warm glow of a low hanging chandelier lamp, talking idly and laughing and drinking (A Paloma for the Supreme, and she had ordered a Tequila Sunrise for the Cajun) while sharing the loaf of bread that had been set before them as they waited for the rest of their food to arrive.  
  
When the two women looked up next from whatever latest topic of conversation that had arisen, two plates of pasta had been set before them, along with another loaf of bread to replace the one they had completely devoured.   
  
"Oh, Delia, this looks _amazin_ '!" Misty exclaimed, a little louder than she probably should have, clearly already a little tipsy. "Thank ya again for this!"  
  
Cordelia smiled and shushed the girl playfully, reaching across the table to take Misty's hand in her own. "Misty, honey, slow down on that drink! And technically, sweetheart, _you're_ the one who asked me to take you out tonight. But you're welcome, Mist. Like I told you earlier, anything I can do for you to make you happy, I would gladly do whatever I could to make it happen for you."  
  
Misty grinned widely in response to the adoring words, squeezing the older woman's hand one final time before she took to the plate of spaghetti in front of her. "My god, I'm starved!" She mumbled, shovelling forkfuls into her mouth haphazardly. The Supreme could only giggle at the wild blonde across from her, having to intervene before she choked or made a mess of herself out of excitement.   
  
"Sorry, sorry!" The swamp witch laughed, finally slowing down between each bite. "This is just so good! You really know how ta pick a meal, Miss Cordelia. You really are amazin'... An' sweet, an' thoughtful, an' brave an' so kind... I don't know what I did to deserve ya, but I thank God every mornin' an' every night that you're my best friend."  
  
The Supreme set her fork down at her friend's last comments, bringing her chin to rest in her free hand as she gazed, drunk and adoring, at the gorgeous free spirit across from her.  
  
"You are precious, Misty Day... And very, very drunk." They both giggled before she continued, "I've never had anyone like you in my life, and I'm so thankful that you found me, that we found each other and now we have all the time in the world to continue finding and getting to know each other... It makes me feel so good knowing that we don't have to worry about being separated again, that we can spend as much time as we want with each other doing whatever we please... I never imagined I would ever get to do something like this with you, but it's even better than I ever pictured. I know we just got here the other day, but I wanted to thank you for what's already been the best week of my life."  
  
Cordelia spoke from her heart, not caring if any of the words came out with more than friendly connotations, and as she gazed at the blushing necromancer across from her, radiant and shy and absolutely unbelievable in that shimmering red dress, the Supreme realized that she had fallen utterly, wholeheartedly, madly in love with Misty Day; And even though the idea of sharing those particular thoughts so soon terrified her, she still wanted the younger woman to know just how much she meant to her.  
  
"Delia, you know I'd do anything for ya! Right...? 'Cause I would, y'know. Including draggin' ya on an airplane from New Orleans to New York just because ya deserve a vacation. Even if that means keepin' ya down from a panic attack the entire time, holdin' ya hand an' singin' to ya all the way..." The Cajun grinned softly at the memory, when Cordelia's anxiety attack had been at its height in the middle of their flight, and she had taken the Supreme's hand and guided her to rest on the younger woman's shoulder, softly singing Fleetwood Mac and The Beatles (Misty was barely familiar with their most popular songs, and she messed up the lyrics to Cordelia's favorite, "Blackbird", a couple of times; But it only made the Supreme smile and encourage Misty to continue the song) throughout the last hour of the ride, until the plane had finally hit the ground safely.   
  
"I know, sweetheart," The Supreme grinned as she recalled the same memory, "You're a better antidote for my anxiety than any pills I've ever taken. It wasn't so bad with you there, holding my hand and distracting me so well. But now I'm never going to be able to hear Blackbird the same way again, without wishing it was your sweet voice singing it instead of McCartney!"  
  
"Aw, Delia, but I fucked it up so bad!" Misty giggled, smiling shyly. "I'm sorry I don't know the words to ya favorite song yet!"   
  
"Hush, you. Quit cussing," Cordelia reprimanded softly with a smile, "It doesn't sound right coming from that sweet voice of yours. And you sing it beautifully, Misty darling. You could've been singing gibberish that whole time and it still would have made me feel the same sense of comfort. I never thought your accent could possibly get prettier and then I find out you can sing?! You never cease to amaze me."   
  
********  
  
The rest of the meal passed too quickly, and when the two witches finally looked up from the empty plate between them, which had previously held a shared slice of cheesecake but now was only crumbs and two abandoned forks, it dawned on them both that the night was soon to be drawn to a close.   
  
"I don't want this night to end..." Misty sighed, "We don't have to go back yet, right, Delia?"  
  
Cordelia smiled as she slipped her credit card into the folder which held their bill and laid crossed arms over top of it, refusing to let Misty even guess what their meal had cost.   
  
"No, I guess we don't! What is it, only nine?" Misty nodded as she checked the screen on Cordelia's cell phone, laid on the table between them. "Well then, what do you say to another little walk before we call it a night?" Another excited nod as blonde curls bounced and shimmered under the lights, and when the waiter had finally returned and their meal had been paid for, Cordelia took Misty's hand and led her out into the night. They trekked a few blocks past more restaurants, closed shops, and various clubs and bars blaring booming electronic or classic rock music, until suddenly Misty stopped in her tracks underneath the sign of another bar, listening intently.  
  
"Delia, they're playing Stevie in there!" She exclaimed as she started leading the Supreme up the few steps to the entrance. "C'mon, it's Stand Back and it's just starting, come dance with me!"   
  
Cordelia smiled as she finally recognized her surrogate aunt's signature tone floating from under the door to the bar and out into the night, but froze as Misty tugged on her hand to lead her inside and paid the girl at the door the five dollar cover, noticing the flag that hung in the window, patterned with stripes of varying shades of pink.   
  
"I--- Um... This..."  
  
_Of course a lesbian bar would be playing Stevie... Stop mumbling and just go inside, Cordelia! She just wants a dance, she doesn't know what the flag means. Just a dance couldn't hurt either of you._   
  
"Oh, okay, why not!" Trying to settle the pounding of her heart against her ribs Cordelia squeezed Misty's hand just a little tighter as they entered the bar, immediately surrounded by the scent of cigarette smoke and heady mix of perfumes, and at least a hundred women dancing, drinking, or doing god knows what else to each other as they half concealed themselves in the darkened corners of the room, not a single man in sight.   
  
Pulling Cordelia onto the middle of the dance floor Misty let go of her hand but immediately pulled her back into a sweet embrace, hands resting low on the Supreme's hips as they started to sway in time to the music. Cordelia awkwardly settled into the dance after a few moments, her own hands finding their place looped around Misty's neck, leaning in close to hide her blushing face in golden curls, and to prevent herself from looking around at the women who stared at the two swaying newcomers.   
  
As they danced, Cordelia's body burned wherever Misty's hands brushed, sending flames from her hips, back, and shoulders directly to her heart, and she wasn't sure if Misty's touch had always done this to her or if it was heightened by the alcohol coursing through her system. The Supreme could barely watch the beautiful swamp witch as she stepped away for just a moment for an epic Stevie twirl, but she still caught the laughing younger woman as she finished out the move and tripped over her own feet just a little, exhausted and smiling brightly. Then the song finally faded and changed into something from that decade, and Cordelia stepped back and tugged on Misty's hand, thinking that it was time for them to leave.   
  
"Well, thank you for that dance Miss Day. Song's over, time to go!" She spoke into Misty's ear to get her to hear the words clearly over the pounding electronic beat.   
  
"Aww, Delia," Misty pouted, "Just a couple more songs? _Please_ , Cordelia? You don't have to dance with me anymore if you don't want to..." The Supreme knew the pout of her lips was meant jokingly at first, but as her voice faded off Cordelia realized that Misty had truly enjoyed them dancing together, and wanted to continue having fun with her best friend. Cordelia simply couldn't take it, being pressed so close to the woman she secretly loved and wanted to give all of her heart to, tears pricking her eyes every time Misty's hands moved during the dance and inadvertently caressed her body all over.   
  
"I'll join you again in a few songs!" Cordelia promised, wrapping the Cajun in a gigantic, sweet hug. "I promise. I'm going to go get another drink from the bar, do you want anything? You can keep dancing and just come find me when you're ready!"   
  
Misty nodded, a grin finally returning to her face. "Okay, Delia! I'll have whatever you're havin'. And I won't be long, I swear it!" With a final kiss on her cheek Misty returned to the middle of the floor just as another song was starting, finding her rhythm with a group of young women who couldn't have been any older than she.   
  
Face going up in flames, Cordelia quickly made her way to the bar and ordered two slushy, fruity drinks for the both of them, sitting at the corner of the mostly empty bar where she could keep an eye on the Cajun dancing freely. She truly was the most amazing creature Cordelia had ever encountered. Misty had been through so many horrible things in her short life, had _literally_ died and gone to hell but still she never let it change or affect her negatively, at least not that she showed to Cordelia, and still stayed kind and open and loved the life she lived, living every single day as though it really were her last.   
  
"Your girlfriend's cute, y'know." a voice suddenly spoke over her shoulder, making her jump. "Sorry, Sorry!" The platinum blonde girl laughed, sliding into the seat next to Cordelia's. "Didn't mean to scare you. All the girls here are so jealous of you two, your gypsy queen is quite the looker! Name's Liz."   
  
"Cordelia." The Supreme could only chuckle awkwardly, smiling gently at the girl. "Oh, thank you! But she's not... She's straight. We just came in here for a dance, she heard Stevie Nicks playing from outside, and that's her hero... We're not---"  
  
"Damn, really?!" Liz gasped, " Well in that case, you should be! The way you two look at each other, and dance with each other... That ain't straight activity, darling! Why haven't you made a move yet? Everyone in here can see that you both---"  
  
She cut herself off then, and when the Supreme looked up to see why she suddenly had a sweating, out of breath Misty slip right in between her legs to stand almost pressed against her, sending a shock through her entire body that made all of Cordelia's systems shut down. Liz only giggled, taking a sip of her beer as she smiled at the pair.   
  
Misty reached over Cordelia's shoulder to the bar, grabbing her own drink and taking a long, indulgent sip. "Hey, darlin'. Who's this?"   
  
"Mist, this is---"  
  
"Liz, and just going. Have a good night, Cordelia!" The platinum haired girl giggled, leaving them alone with a knowing nod in Cordelia's direction.  
  
"What was that about?" Misty questioned as she stepped out from between the older woman's thighs, taking over Liz's seat and continuing to suck back her drink, nearly emptying it within a minute.   
  
" _Misty Day_ , you are going to be so drunk in a minute!" Cordelia laughed, "And that was... I don't know, really. Just a girl chatting me up."  
  
"I hope you told her you were taken." The swamp witch leaned in close to murmur lowly in her ear and placed a hand on the back of her neck, making the Supreme shiver.   
  
"W-what...? Misty..." Cordelia tried to speak bravely, hearing the drunken slur to her beloved Cajun's flirtatious words, but her closeness combined with the feeling of her warm breath on her neck made her stutter and lose track of her words.   
  
"I want you, Cordelia." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh ;) See you guys tomorrow for part three of Friday! Things are finally getting interesting for our two favorite awkwardly in love witches...


	4. Friday, Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty finally make things official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the moment this has all been building up to! I hope you enjoy! (Also if anybody wants to tell me the proper past tense of transmutate then please let me know so I can edit it in here :P)

"I want you, Cordelia."  
  
The Supreme couldn't believe the lightly slurred words that were breathed drunkenly against her neck, along with a low, flirtatious giggle that made the hairs on the back of her arms stand straight up.  
  
"Misty, please..." Cordelia almost-whined, terrified. "Please don't do this. You're drunk, you don't mean that. You'll regret it in the morning, you don't really want this..." She tried desperately, unable to handle the thought of taking the next step with the Cajun girl and waking up in the morning to an awkward apology and a distant swamp witch that she still loved with all her heart, after drunkenly making out or, heaven forbid, having sex with her. Misty only chuckled sweetly, pressing a loving, earnest kiss to the Supreme's forehead.  
  
"Delia, I ain't _that_ drunk. I had one drink an hour ago, and then just now, that one was half-melted into water! It's only makin' me drunk enough to be brave and tell ya this. I mean it, Cordelia... I heard your new friend talkin' about us... She was right. I won't regret it if you won't, I want this if ya want this. I'm not tryin' to be mean or hurt your feelin's Dee, if you have 'em like I do for you. 'Cause I know how scary it can be to realize they're there..." Misty backed up just a few inches then, setting her drink down so she could take both of Cordelia's cheeks in her palms and look into her gorgeous chocolate eyes, imploring her to believe the words she spoke.  
  
"Ya don't have to be scared of me, Dee, I'm not gonna hurt ya... I'm not gonna play with your heart. It's just me, I'm still Misty. Your dearest Misty." The bohemian queen coaxed, gentle and encouraging. If anybody else had said the words, they would certainly have come out mockingly, but not from Misty. Never from Misty. "You know how much I love ya, right Delia?"  
  
She waited, making sure Cordelia nodded the way Misty knew she would at the question, before she continued.  
  
"I love ya with all my heart, Cordelia Goode... As a friend, an' as more than a friend. An' I want ya an' I wanna kiss ya because we're in the middle of this bar an' seein' all these girls makin' out all over the place is driving me crazy... Cause I just want one of those couples to be us so badly---"  
  
Cordelia's body finally decided it was time to function again, and before either woman knew what exactly was happening Misty had been pulled into the older woman's arms, being kissed wildly and full of passion by the typically reserved, sometimes even shy Supreme. Cordelia could have sworn she heard a wolf whistle from across the bar, probably belonging to Liz, but it was barely intelligible as her lips locked with Misty's endlessly.  
  
"Take me home..." Misty breathed in between wild, sloppy kisses, "Take me back to the hotel, we oughta be alone..." Cordelia wasted no time in fulfilling the Cajun's request, reluctantly breaking their kisses and leading her quickly into a private coat closet away from prying eyes and holding her close; And when they looked up again, the Supreme had transmutated them into the middle of their suite, a few inches from the bed.  
  
It took a moment for any action to be taken again, both women catching their breath just for an instant before lips met again in another searing kiss, making Cordelia go weak in the knees and having to guide her lover the remaining few steps to the bed, laying back against the mattress and getting comfortable against the pillows, leading Misty in on top of her before gently shifting her over, allowing for herself to be the one protectively hovering above the curly haired blonde. The younger woman cycled between giggles, gasps and barely existent moans at every move the Supreme made; She was in heaven.  
  
"I'm so in love with you..." The Cajun girl beneath her rasped, her hips lightly bucking to meet the Supreme's of their own accord and making the older woman lose her breath. The words Misty spoke were shocking in the best way, sending a heat the older woman hadn't felt in what seemed like forever through her entire body. She wanted to take things slow, knowing Misty had never done any of this before--- And it had been a long time since Cordelia herself had gone this far with another woman--- and she just wanted the incredible young witch to know that she was loved and taken care of, and the Supreme would never push her to do anything she wasn't ready to do.  
  
"I love you so much, Misty." The Supreme instantly returned the breathless sentiment the swamp witch had so bravely spoken, removing her lips from the Cajun's and instead she began pressing a few soft, lingering kisses below her ear, trailing them down her neck and onto her chest at the sweet moans the actions earned her.  
  
"Cordelia, I..." Misty moaned at a couple of gentle nips the Supreme left against the hollow of her neck, testing her boundaries in the most respectful way she could, "I feel funny..."  
  
The Supreme instantly stopped her actions at Misty's words, propping herself up on an elbow and bringing her hand up to comb through wild gold waves tenderly.  
  
"What do you mean funny, darling? Are you okay? We can stop, if you want me to stop you just say so, it's okay. I won't ju---"  
  
"No!" Misty almost yelped, pulling Cordelia in for yet another desperate kiss, "I mean... Please don't. Y'don't need to stop. I just... God, it's embarrassin'..." The swamp witch blushed at the thought of the confusing feelings bubbling low inside her, not knowing where they had come from or why they were there, feeling naïve and a little foolish that she didn't understand.  
  
"What is, angel?" Cordelia cooed, peppering preciously light kisses across her lover's gorgeous, glowing face. "I just want to help... I want to teach you if it's something you don't understand, if I can." The older woman smiled a knowing smile at that, and Misty understood that Cordelia already had a feeling what was going on.  
  
"W-well, I... Uh..." Misty stammered, unable to meet Cordelia's eyes as she spoke. "It's all... Down here..." She gestured haphazardly across her stomach to the lower half of her body, cheeks going up in flames from the embarrassment. "I don't know... I never felt this before, Delia... It, uh... kinda aches... But i-in a good way...?"  
  
"Oh, sweetheart," Cordelia sighed lovingly, an unbreakable smile curling her lips as she leaned in to steal more kisses from her precious, innocent lover, "Am I making you all hot and bothered, darling?"  
  
Misty didn't know exactly what the phrase meant or what the words implied but still she nodded, knowing that her beloved Cordelia understood exactly what she was feeling right now. She always knew.  
  
"Mhm..." the younger woman confirmed softly, kissing Cordelia the entire time. The older of the two only smiled at the confirmation, allowing her hands to roam just a little further and dancing her fingertips lightly under the waist of Misty's dress, along her hips.  
  
"Misty..." The Supreme whispered softly, right against the Cajun's ear after she finally broke their seemingly endless kisses, slowing down her repetitive motions along the younger woman's porcelain skin as she spoke; She needed Misty's full attention for her next statement. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer me truthfully. Okay?"  
  
"Anything..." She breathed, arching her hips up into her lover to try and keep the contact as Cordelia shifted away to lay next to her, twirling golden curls around her fingers the entire time she stared into Misty's unfathomably perfect features.  
  
"I need to know what you want. Out of tonight, I mean... Out of right now. That feeling in your stomach, and..." Cordelia trailed off at that, lightly dancing her fingertips low over her lover's stomach, in response to which Misty only giggled and kissed her lover a handful of times repeatedly before allowing her to continue, "If you'll allow me to put it bluntly, baby, it's your body telling you it's ready for sex."  
  
Misty's expression froze at that, a faint glimmer of fear or confusion evident in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey, shhh..." Cordelia soothed, feeling the younger woman's pulse starting to race where her hand had come to lay against her neck, "Shhh, relax, it's okay. Don't be frightened, darling, it's normal. It doesn't mean you have to do it, either... Not if you're not ready or don't want to. It's just a physical reaction to... To all this. I'll wait for you, for as long as you need to wait to feel really ready. And when, or if, that time _does_ come and you allow me the pleasure of making love to you, I promise you that I will be so careful with you, make you feel nothing short of absolutely incredible and show you just how much I love you and have loved you since the moment I met you. If you want to take that step tonight, I would be more than happy to oblige, but if you want to just lay here and cuddle and kiss until we fall asleep... I would love both of those options equally, as long as you're comfortable." Cordelia swore, unable to hold back any longer as she resumed pressing warm, slow kisses to Misty's neck and shoulders, waiting patiently for her response.  
  
The younger woman thought--- And really _thought_ \--- on her lover's words for a few moments, smiling as Cordelia's kisses roamed lazily across her skin, knowing the Supreme would never take advantage of her or push too far. She loved Cordelia, had loved her since that first day in the greenhouse when they had sung along to Stevie and held hands while tending to the plants, and possibly even longer than that.  
  
Cordelia was the most incredible, beautiful, kind woman Misty had ever encountered, and she had been so broken when Misty had arrived at the academy that she had made it her goal from that day forward to help the then-headmistress, to be her friend and her shoulder to cry on when the scars over her eyes hurt too much, or on days her ex-husband had been particularly vile towards her (before he finally got what was coming to him). She just wanted to make Cordelia feel loved and as amazing as Misty felt she was.  
  
Misty knew Cordelia loved her too, since the Supreme told her so multiple times on a daily basis, not only in words but in her actions. When she bid Misty goodnight and tucked her in beneath her blankets late at night; When she had first returned from Hell and Cordelia spent days making sure she was slowly but surely getting back to herself, cooking her favorite meals and spending extra time with her in the greenhouse, allowing her to turn the radio up just a little louder than usual to twirl to; And when the "returned from literal Hell" PTSD got so bad for Misty she suffered four nights in a row of horrific night terrors, she would just barely stir from them in the middle of the night to a warm body curled around her above the blankets with an arm around her middle and a soft, familiar voice whispering Latin words she didn't understand, or humming Fleetwood Mac melodies she knew like the back of her own hand every night until the nightmares stopped completely, and hadn't returned since.  
  
They loved each other so completely, so deeply, the Cajun girl realized if she and Cordelia weren't meant to be forever romantically, and she gave herself over to the Supreme tonight when her body and her heart was screaming at her to do so, Misty knew she wouldn't have an ounce of regret looking back on this night in the future if she took that chance, because no matter where life took them she knew Cordelia would always be the perfect person to have been her first.  
  
"Delia...?" Misty whispered breathlessly, taking the Supreme's ethereally beautiful face in her hands and kissing her deeply. Cordelia looked up at Misty as she spoke again, returning the kiss with every single ounce of love she could possibly put into a single kiss.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"I want you. I want ya to make love to me... I want this. I want everything ya have to give me. I love you, with all my heart an' I trust you with all I have an' this just... It feels right."  
  
"Are you... Are you sure, baby?" Cordelia asked softly, her voice shaking with nerves and anticipation, "You promise me you're ready? Because I would never forgive myself if---" She was cut off with a kiss suddenly, making her smile against the younger woman's lips.  
  
"Yes, Delia. Yes, yes, a million times yes... I'm ready. I love you, I trust you, you have my heart for the rest of time, regardless of where the wind blows us in the future. Ya love me in ways I ain't ever felt loved before... You're so good to me and I know that doin' this will be nothin' less than amazin', cause it's with you... Please make love to me before I _combust_ thinkin' any more about how much I love ya."  
  
Misty let out one final, breathless giggle before attacking Cordelia's lips with an endless rain of kisses. Her hands bravely travelled to the Supreme's waist as their lips met, and unzipped the black cocktail dress she wore, sliding the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. She moaned quietly as she felt the older woman's warm, beautiful bare skin beneath her palms, and Cordelia smiled as her body was revealed to her lover for the first time, shimmying the dress the rest of the way off before her hands came to rest at Misty's shoulders; Running her hands over the warm skin of her freckled, strong arms.  
  
"May I...?" The Supreme asked softly, taking a gentle hold of the velvet straps on Misty's dress. The curly haired girl simply nodded as she kissed her lover sweetly, reaching up to help Cordelia take off her beloved gown and leaving her in nothing but a pair bright red cotton underwear, making the older woman smile.  
  
" _Jesus_ , you're so beautiful..."  
  
Slowly, the Supreme brought her fingers back up Misty's arms and down her shoulders, lingering on her collarbones and just above her chest as she pulled back just once more, to which Misty groaned and giggled playfully.  
  
"You _gotta_ stop doin' that, Delia," She smiled, catching Cordelia's face in her hands as the Supreme gazed down over her lover's body, admiring it, "What is it this time, darlin'?"  
  
Cordelia flushed at Misty's words, grinning shyly as her gaze met unbelievable blue orbs staring back at her.  
  
"Nothing, I just... You're so beautiful, and I love you, and I want... Can I... May I touch you?" She asked simply, leaning in to press kisses along Misty's neck as her fingertips still drew circles across her naked chest and hide the redness of her cheeks in wild blonde curls. Misty gently took hold of her lover's gorgeous blushing face once again, staring deep into her soul with those eyes Cordelia swore could kill her if they wanted to.  
  
"Yes, Delia," Misty murmured sweetly, stroking her thumb across the Supreme's flushed cheek, "You may. You don't need to ask... I'll tell ya if somethin' don't feel good, I promise. But I trust you. You won't hurt me darlin', I swear it. Just keep... Just keep goin', okay?" She encouraged breathlessly, taking Cordelia's hand in her own and before the Supreme knew what was happening she felt Misty guide her hand to press firmly against her breast, making both women gasp in time at the contact.  
  
Cordelia smirked into their kisses at the breathless reaction the gorgeous swamp witch gave in response to her touch, softly but surely allowing her fingers to knead the soft curves beneath them, squeezing gently. Another moan left Misty at the movement, and Cordelia took that as her cue to further the action, allowing her thumb to rub gentle circles over a stiffened nipple.  
  
"Oh, _Delia_..." The Cajun almost-whined, arching her back into the older woman's touch, "That's amazin'... Feels so good..."  
  
"God, I love you..." Cordelia whispered against their kisses as she continued her movements, breathless as she brought her free hand to Misty's other breast, which earned her a deep, low moan vibrating against her mouth, "I love you so much, Misty... You're so beautiful..."  
  
"Delia, I... I need you..." The necromancer moaned, arching her hips against the Supreme's as she felt the heat low in her stomach building again, needing some sort of release from the ache between her thighs, "I'm ready, Delia. Please..."  
  
*************  
  
It had been a few hours since the two women had first made love, and now the new lovers lay tangled together underneath the sheets, clothes discarded all around them and cuddling close, watching the sunrise through the floor-to-ceiling window. Too tired to stay up but too in love to fall asleep, they both dozed off here or there, but mostly the lovers just wanted to spend every moment possible together, kissing and touching and claiming the other as their own many times over.  
  
Misty had come to lay with her head on Cordelia's chest when they grew too tired to continue making love, allowing the sound of her lover's heartbeat to bring her back to earth after the mindblowing display of love she had just received, matching the pattern of her own breathing with that of the older woman's. Cordelia remained the big spoon throughout the rest of the evening and into the morning, tracing aimless patterns along the beautiful Cajun's naked body as she snuggled in close to the Supreme's, hugging her waist and allowing her eyes to drift closed but adamantly refusing to fall asleep for any length of time, not wanting to miss a moment of being with Cordelia like this.  
  
"Misty, it's five-thirty in the morning, you've stayed up all night," Cordelia sighed with a smile, leaning in for what could have been the millionth irresistible kiss she'd shared with the younger woman that night, "You've got to sleep at least a little, my love. Okay? Just a couple of hours? I promise I'll stay with you, sweetheart. I won't be going anywhere, not when I've got you like this."  
  
"Mm..." Misty hummed sleepily at the term of endearment, nuzzling her face into the dip where the older blonde's neck met her shoulder, pressing the softest round of little kisses there. "'My love'... I like that'n. That an' honey are my favorite, so far..." The Supreme couldn't help but grin widely at the statement and the way Misty's accent grew thicker when she was sleepy; The term was her favorite too.  
  
"I like it too, honey. Because it's true, I love you. _So_ much... I missed you forever." She saw Misty smile a sleepy smile at what had become their signature, alternate way to say 'I love you' before continuing, "Thank you... For trusting me, and loving me the way I love you... For fighting for me when I let fear take over for a moment last night. I just hope I can give you everything that you deserve... I promise I won't ever let you down again. You will always be safe right here in my arms, Misty Day."  
  
"I know I am, because you're you." The swamp queen grinned up at her lover, planting another innocent, soft kiss between the Supreme's breasts, making her face go up in flames. "You're Cordelia Goode, Supreme witch an' supreme girlfriend, supreme _person_... and I never felt safer anywhere than I feel when 'm next to you. And, Delia, you've never let me down or failed me in any way shape or form. I knew what I was gettin' myself into when I did the Seven Wonders... But I'm back now, and we're here, in New York _fuckin_ ' City and we just got drunk together and made love for _two whole hours_ , after hidin' from our feelings for too damn long... The past is the past now, it don't matter because it led us here, and we just gotta make sure we don't take any moment for granted from now on. Alright?"  
  
"Are you _always_ this philosophical when you're overtired, Miss Day?" Cordelia couldn't help her giggle at her lover's precious, sleepy rambling, shifting just slightly so they were both completely horizontal again, pulling the sheets up over their shoulders and bringing Misty as close to her body as she could.  
  
"I dunno... Guess you'll just have to find out." Misty turned just slightly to give her a wink, and in her half-drunk, half-hungover and overtired state it was the most ridiculous, adorable thing Cordelia had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my _God_... Go to sleep, you." She giggled. "I'm setting my alarm for eleven, and you're not to make a peep until then, okay? You need your rest. Please, please close your eyes for just a little while."  
  
"Alrighty, Miss Supreme... I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Misty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was! I have an epilogue to go with this as well, that kind of serves as one last chapter... See you guys tomorrow, and thank you so much for reading and supporting this ♡


	5. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know they want to spend forever together, all that's left to do is ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late tonight! Thank you so much for all of your support on my first mini fic for these two cuties, I appreciate more than you know!

A few months had passed since the Supreme and her girlfriend had returned home from their life-altering vacation, and Cordelia fell more in love than ever before every time she so much as looked at Misty Day, or woke up in her arms, or kissed her or was kissed _by_ her... The list went on. They were so good together, had hardly ever fought (And if they did, the arguments were over something small and petty, and were forgiven within the hour with an apology accompanied by a sweet, most of the time brief makeout session) and spent every moment they could supporting one another in every way, through Misty's occasional battles still with PTSD, and Cordelia's habit of overworking herself almost every day of the week doing double duty as Supreme _and_ Headmistress.   
  
The leaves had finally started to change on all of the trees surrounding the academy late that September, and the new crop of girls and returning students would be arriving in one week. Cordelia was up to her eyes in work early that Saturday evening, finalizing class schedules and teacher assignments, as well as room situations and class rosters, when a knock on her office door made her jump out of her silent, work heavy trance.   
  
"Heh... Sorry, Miss Cordelia!" Misty apologized as she appeared in the doorway, smiling sheepishly at her girlfriend and using the far too formal name she'd stopped using many months ago except in front of students, which slightly confused the Supreme, but she let it lie. "Didn't mean to scare ya, beautiful."   
  
"Misty, my darling girlfriend, _please_ tell me you've come to save me from all of this paperwork," Cordelia groaned dramatically, earning her a full, sweet laugh from the beautiful Cajun woman, "Come here, you. I've missed you all day." She motioned for Misty to come closer and when she was finally within arms' reach the Supreme pulled the curly haired blonde into her lap, greeting her once again with a sweet, slow kiss.   
  
"Hi..." The older woman breathed, smiling blissfully at the feeling of her girlfriend's lips against hers. Nothing brought her quite as much peace as kissing and being close to Misty did.   
  
"Hey, you." Misty greeted in return, that nervous smile still on her face.   
  
"What have you been doing all day, my love? Tell me you've been having _much_ more fun than I have!" She chuckled softly, burying her face in Misty's shoulder and inhaling that familiar scent of earth and air-dried laundry and _home_ , allowing the smell of the woman she loved to relax her, "I heard you went out with Zoe and Madison for a little while? Queenie told me you were gone when I asked her to get you to come up for lunch with me?"   
  
"Oh, uh... yeah!" The Cajun girl stammered, "It was nice! We just went out for awhile, Madison needed some things and Zoe was goin', she figured since you'd be workin' all day I could use a day out with some company... 'M sorry for missin' out on lunch!"  
  
"I see, darling! It's okay, that's nice of them! Especially Madison, you two have been getting along so well lately, haven't you?" Misty nodded, and the Supreme could see her lip twitching as she tried to suppress a smile.   
  
"I could see that she was hurtin' when she came back from hell... I know Hollywood still doesn't like me very much but I had to help, I know what goin' through that is like and nobody should ever have to suffer it alone."  
  
"You're so good, baby, you care so much. Even about the people who haven't been so nice to you. So where'd you go, what'd you three get up to?" Cordelia's questions were so genuine, a far cry from the disinterested small talk Misty was used to when she held conversations with almost anybody else in the house. It very nearly brought tears to her eyes every time, the way the beautiful, powerful witch rested her chin on her shoulder and gazed up at the younger woman, all of the love in the world in her eyes and looking so utterly captivated by every word Misty spoke.   
  
"I love when you do that." Misty smiled shyly, looking down at where her fingers had tangled with Cordelia's in her lap and leaned back just slightly to maneuver to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, hopefully diverting the conversation from where they'd gone all day successfully. "When you just talk to me like ya do, an' look at me like that... Makes me feel important when you listen when I talk, and you're actually interested in what I have to say."  
  
"Of course I'm interested, honey," Cordelia hugged her girlfriend closer at the words, "I'm always interested in hearing what you have to say. I know you like to say that you're uneducated, but you're truly one of the smartest witches, hell, _people_ I've ever met. You are a brilliant, intelligent, incredible woman, Misty Day, and you're interesting to listen to! I'll always listen, darling, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Dunno..." The Cajun girl sighed, "Guess I just feel like I can ramble sometimes about nothin', and that nobody really cares about what I'm talking about. It's not like that with you, though. You always pay attention when I'm talkin' and then you always ask me questions about what I'm sayin', like you really wanna know more. It just... It means a lot, Delia. I hope you know that."  
  
"Because I do!" The Supreme smiled lovingly, squeezing the woman in her lap just a little tighter for a moment, burying her face in Misty's shoulder and kissing there a couple of times. "Just because we're dating and could spend our time doing _other things_..." She saw Misty blush and giggled softly, "...Doesn't mean we shouldn't also just spend time talking and being with each other like this. I've known you for so long but I still feel like every time we just lay around and cuddle and talk, that I learn something new about you every day. I like that, that I'm still getting to know you. Hey..." She smiled inquisitively, raising an eyebrow up at the swamp queen, "You didn't answer me! Where'd you disappear to all afternoon, honey?"  
  
Misty simply responded with a devilish grin, getting up from her perch on her girlfriend's lap and tugging on her hand to make her to stand too, briefly bringing Cordelia into a warm, tight hug.   
  
"I love you, so much. You'll see, c'mon!" The younger woman giggled as she took the Supreme's hand again and led her out from her office and down the stairs, towards the back of the house. Cordelia could have sworn she saw lights twinkling through the kitchen window, which looked out over their sprawling backyard, but didn't get a chance to get a closer look before Misty was behind her, placing her hands over her eyes.   
  
"I have a surprise for you, Cordelia Goode, and ya better not peek! Keep those eyes closed til I say!" The Supreme nodded as she kept her eyes shut and her girlfriend removed her hands, tempted to peek but not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Misty had worked so hard on.   
  
She allowed the Cajun girl to guide her carefully through the kitchen and out the door, even though every time her eyes closed she still had the layout of the school perfectly memorized from the time she had spent blind.  
  
"Just a few more steps, Delia, there we go... Okay, open!" The swamp queen dropped Cordelia's hands then, and when the Supreme opened her eyes she first saw Misty a few steps away, grinning brightly, and then she saw it. Behind Misty was the most beautiful setup she had ever seen.   
  
A massive white tent had been pitched in the middle of the yard, filled to the brim with an array of blankets and pillows; Pots of flowers had been set in two rows in a long trail leading up to the tent, which Cordelia instantly recognized as bouquets of all her favorites; And everywhere she looked, strings of twinkling fairy lights hung from the surrounding trees and around the entrance to the tent, adding an extra golden glow to their surroundings that were already bathed in the early moments of sunset. Cordelia had thought it was just the two of them standing in the yard, but as she turned back towards the house she saw the Council along with Mallory and Madison, the handful of students who had stayed over the summer, and the one and only Stevie lurking in a huddle on the back porch, all smiling expectantly at the lovers.  
  
"Misty, what... What _is_ all this, darling?" She questioned with a smile, taking the taller woman in her arms and kissing her deeply, "What's all this for? And when did Stevie get here?!" She smiled up at her surrogate aunt then, who only returned the grin and nodded their way.  
  
"She came for moral support. Delia, I love you so much..." Misty murmured sweetly, bringing her girlfriend into her arms once again as she spoke, "Like I've never loved another living thing in my life. You are the most beautiful, inspiring, brave and strong woman I have ever met, and being with you has been the most incredible experience of my life. You have made me feel more important and taken care of and _loved_ than I ever thought I could feel, especially with another person. Being with you has made me feel so worthy of love, and I couldn't imagine my life without you now." She stopped to sniffle softly and wipe a tear from her face before continuing, giggling at herself for already crying at her speech for Cordelia.   
  
"I know it's only been a few months of this, us being this way, but I hope you know that I have loved you since the very moment I laid my eyes on you, and have only loved you more with every day that passes and we're together. I didn't expect for New York to go the way it did, but that night after dinner at the bar and the way we were together made me feel so brave, like I could feel ya pulling me towards you, your energy... And I'm so glad I made the first move. The way that night went..." She smirked, making her lover laugh, "I coulda never asked for anything more perfect."   
  
She giggled again and Cordelia couldn't help but bring her lips to Misty's, smiling as she kissed the beautiful Cajun repeatedly before she had to pull away and resume her speech.   
  
"I know ya haven't felt so lucky in love before this, before us, and I'm so happy I could change the way you see love after everything you've been through, you deserve nothing but the best, most understanding, patient an' kind an' most dedicated love on the planet. An' I hope I can keep being all those things for ya an' changing all of the rules you made for yourself, after bein' hurt so much before. 'Cause I just hope you know that I'm not an' I won't ever be like the others. I want you forever, Cordelia Goode. You, me, probably a couple dogs eventually, maybe a cat..." She giggled before continuing, "Lovin' each other for the rest of time... No matter what. Through thick an' thin, and any roller coaster of feelin's the universe could throw at us---"  
  
Mallory ran forward suddenly, settling herself on her knees in the grass a few feet from them with a camera in her hands, pulling it up to her face. "Sorry, sorry!" The girl laughed sheepishly, "Continue, Misty!"  
  
The swamp queen rolled her eyes playfully before taking one of Cordelia's hands in her own, the other reaching into the pocket of her skirt for something and finally revealing a small, burgundy velvet box in her palm.   
  
"Oh, _Misty_..."  
  
Misty dropped to one knee in front of the love of her life and flipped open the box lid, revealing an unbelievable diamond and emerald engagement ring; Just as the team of witches behind them combined their power and sent a flurry of flower petals flying over the couple, raining softly around them.   
  
"Cordelia Goode... My love, my mentor, my best friend, my soulmate... Marry me?"  
  
Cordelia could only nod frantically as the tears came in a rush of pure, unadulterated joy, her heart exploding as Misty slipped the ring on her finger (where it fit like a glove) and she brought the girl up to her feet to kiss her wildly, sobbing and smiling and kissing the love of her life endlessly as petals continued to fall, and Mallory snapped photos of them from all angles.   
  
" _Yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! ♡


End file.
